A Hint of Jasmine
by Rindesu
Summary: Before the memorial stone, it's visitors stand proud and thankful, with one exception. Will Kakashi ever change? KakashixOc
1. Chapter 1

At the crack of dawn, he made his way lazily across the training field taking his time to enjoy the cool sensation of the dew droplets, lazed on the grass blades, as they grazed his feet. Closing his eyes he allowed himself to enjoy the fresh morning breeze and the calmness that engulfed him, tilting his head towards the sky feeling the early rays of first light feather his face. Walking this path only a million times before, his feet never once lost their rhythm only to stop when they had trudged along the edge of pavement, this marked his destination. Deeply exhaling, he knew the sight that lay before him was no easier to take in then the previous day, all sense of simplistic joy suddenly escaped him.

The village envisioned him a hero, he simple knew this from all the whispers he garnered as he walked the the streets of Konoha…_. _

"Isn't he the shinobi that took down Kannabi bridge during the Third shinobi war along with the Yondaime Hokage?" _Did they know that it was his hasty and arrogant nature that almost cost the entire mission and the future of Konoha together? If it wasn't for the Yondaime…_

"That's the famous copy-nin said to have copied over a thousand techniques!" _Did they know that the 'hero' they whispered about had 'killed' his friend for the eye that earned him his name? _

Hatake Kakashi considered himself no hero, for the only things dear to his life, he had failed to protect. "Obito, Rin…" Kakashi murmured sadly as the memory of his former friends occupied his mind.

It had been over a decade, and the world had much changed since then but as he opened his eyes he knew nothing could change what was carved on the memorial stone before him. Kakashi had made a vow the first time he had visited, a vow that entailed he would be a better shinobi by each visit. Nevertheless, the shinobi he was today could not change the reason he stood before this stone.

Kakashi felt a twinge of guilt and shame batter him as he flashed through the memories of his past. The guilt he had sealed so tightly in the darkest corner of his being overwhelmed him causing him to slump against the cool stone, sighing as he felt the names of the carved dead shinobi truly bore into his back.

"Obito…is this the future you wished to see through this eye?" he mused, dully tapping the gift of his late friend.

He lived a life of solitude, one he had purposely chosen cowering behind the fear of repeating his mistakes. Maybe…maybehis name was appropriately given. _Kakashi, _he mentally whispered_._ His mind latched on to the literal meaning…scarecrow. Maybe he is meant to live a grim life, a life of preordained duty and an inner desire for a heart that is absent. Conflicted about the purpose of his life he pondered whether it was truly missing, unconsciously clutching at his green flak vest where his anatomical heart lay.

Lost, Kakashi could only hear the empty echoes of his hammering heart feeling himself sink into a pool of darkness, his sorrow chained to his ankle dragging him deeper, unrelenting. He closed his eyes in defeat, acknowledging the punishment fitting for the mistakes he has made. In this world of his no one could hear his anguished cries for help.

He could not even fathom how much time had passed before he opened his eyes once more, and before him stood Obito and Rin, smiling they nodded towards each other. This was no shock to Kakashi as it was not the first time they had appeared before him, mostly commonly at times of distress when he visited the memorial stone. They leaned forward, stretching out their arms, each one taking one of Kakashi's arms and heaving him forward. Slowly he felt his physical weight actually climb forward to a standing position, Kakashi shocked at how miraculously lighter he felt as if they had managed to separate his burdens into an isolated entity remaining on the stone behind him.

"Kakashi, you idiot…" Obito laughed whole heartedly "if you don't reach out to anyone, no one will be able to pull you forward."

"People in the village love and respect you, if you truthfully open up to them surely someone will accept you" Rin added, resonating with hope.

"After all, we had accepted you even with all the troubles you gave us" Obito beamed.

He felt his face pull up with a grin beneath his mask, feeling more alive than he had a few minutes ago. _They are right_, he admitted to himself as he couldn't help but chuckle remembering all the times he had teased them for their incompetence. They never failed to offer him kind words of, what he liked to think, wisdom.

"Sorry, Rin…Obito" he said promising himself to make an effort to change, but even he couldn't deny that the years of solitude had taught him to rely on his "Icha Icha" bo-

Kakashi's face fell upon realization. _BOOK_, he loudly scolded himself mentally, today was the release date of the new romance novel he had been itching to bury his nose in. He looked at the sky and had realized the sun had made its way past the edges of the horizon, _Oh no! Have I already missed it? _

"Sorry guys, I'm running late!" Kakashi stammered while quickly and smoothly getting on to his feet. Effortlessly he mustered a small amount of chakra to his legs as he broke into a stride towards the village to only bookstore of Konoha. The clockwork of the back of his mind reminded him yet again, he had failed to thank them, something he has struggled to do since they had passed.

Standing by the memorial, Obito and Rin rolled over with laughter. "Never thought he'd ever be late for anything" Obito exclaimed as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "He really has changed" noted Rin as she admiringly clutched her hands to her chest. "HEY HEY! I'm in love with you too, remember!" he jealously exclaimed waving his hands in front of her face to validate his existence. Obito and Rin began to bicker, this did not continue on for long as Kakashi's presence grew more and more distant from the memorial, their presence had begun to fade as well.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note <span>- This is my first published fanfiction ever and it is a work in progress. It's been a while since I've last written anything purely for leisure, so be easy on me! Suggestions will be wonderful, as I need pointers on my mistakes and of course opinions and comments are more than welcome! Hopefully the story will come along as I plan as I already have the end mapped out in my head. I love Kakashi's character and I hope I'm doing justice to it, if you feel I'm not please point it out ;)!

Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

_Darn it_.

Usually he'd make an excuse for being so late but there would be no excuse for not getting his book, it would be at his own expense. Finally pushing through the last of the training field he set foot on the path into Konoha, already calculating the easiest route to the bookstore. Taking a sharp left he caught himself by the heel before he almost flew into a few citizens who stood chatting animatedly about the village's gossip, dropping his face he sighed heavily as they stopped to stare rudely at the wind that had almost gusted them away. Without a word he silently took to the rooftops realizing that the streets were too chaotic with early morning bustle.

_Mmm, much better. _

Jumping from building to building he chuckled now and then as he startled an unsuspecting citizen lounged across the roof. _I could never get tired of doing this._

Deeper into the expanse of the village he spotted the bookstore with his right eye. It wasn't hard to miss as the building's roof was purple and cone shaped. The owner, Shiro, had made best out of his awkwardly shaped store extending his collection into cone structure accompanied by a spiraling staircase. Kakashi had many fond afternoons spent in the highest part of the store ransacking the obscure collection and enjoying quiet, undisturbed naps.

At the roof of said thoughts he leaped down landing in front of the store. Anxiously he slipped through the store flitting his eyes towards the counter to find Shiro lifting his head from his registry as the chiming of bells alerted him of a customer. Slowly he picked up the glasses slung around his neck and propped them on to take a better look at his customer. His face contoured with recognition to quickly drop into an apologetic gaze while fiddling his fingers with the pages of his registry.

_They sold out?_ _That is ridiculous. _

"I had no idea they'd be such a hit…the minute I opened my doors this morning everyone had rushed in to grab a copy, it was so overwhelming!" he chuckled nervously.

Shiro knew exactly what Kakashi was referring to as he had only stopped by a dozen times to double-check the release date that the word had lost its meaning.

"I haven't seen a book sell this much since…well the 'Icha Icha' series." Shiro drawled on.

Kakashi's eyes brimmed with disappointment, he had taken the week off to make sure his first read through was uninterrupted especially by his team's constant feuding. It had been over a week since their last mission and Naruto' s enthusiasm to go on another was always too much to handle. Not to mention Sai's awkward social skills, _more like non-existent_, he corrected himself, made the environment to tense to hang around. He especially wouldn't want to be around when Sakura lashes out fiery with her astoundingly strong punches. He winced at the mental image. He didn't hate his team but he couldn't help but think he had definitely gotten the short end of the straw, without a doubt his students were the rowdiest bunch.

_Maybe it would be best to send him on a mission to keep him busy. _Shiro had noticed Kakashi drifting off, clutching a teal colored wallet that a peculiar customer had left on his counter earlier. He kept a mental note to reserve a book especially for Kakashi as soon as the next order came in.

"Uh...Kakashi…would you mind running an errand for me?" Shiro hedged.

Kakashi's attention once returned and so had his cool collected demeanor as he flicked his eyes back in Shiro's direction. _Whoops, got a little carried away there._

"Sorry Shiro-san, I was just thinking of my troublesome students" Kakashi said apologetically as he scratched the back of his head. "You were saying something about an errand?"

"Oh yes, I had a customer today, specifically an ANBU member, pick up the last book. And you see they left their wallet here…" holding up the wallet so Kakashi can see "they left the store so quickly…and you know how I'd have no idea where to even begin looking for an Anbu member…" Shiro rambled.

_An Anbu member? Being so careless? _Kakashi mentally scoffed as he walked over and toke the wallet from Shiro. Thumbing for the clasp he gave it a light tug as it popped up to reveal its contents. He searched for personal effects but only came up with a measly amount of cash. _At least they didn't leave any ID._

Closing the wallet he brought it closer to his face as he gave it a light sniff. His senses were quite keen albeit the mask he wore that covered the lower half his face.

A subtle hint of jasmine trickled the fabric of the purse, although quite weak, he couldn't help but think how alluring such the scent was and found himself unconsciously taking another sniff.

Before he knew it he was drawing a small amount of blood from his finger, mentally accepting the errand, and slammed his hand to the floor. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

No later than a second, in the midst of smoke Pakkun materialized. Although he did have one of keenest senses of smell his abilities were limited to proximity, however nothing could surpass Pakkun's sense of smell.

Kakashi could feel excitement course through his veins, partly because he had a rare opportunity to embarrass an Anbu member (being ex-Anbu himself, he knew such forgetful behavior was not condoned). He couldn't quite put a finger on what was the other part of his being that lured him to Shiro's request.

"Yo, Kakashi" Pakkun greeted by lifting one of his paws. "What can I do for you today?"

"Oh no..." He whimpered realizing his surroundings "you haven't summoned me to discuss another one of your fluffy, perverted books have you? I just remembered I'm quite busy to-" while slowly backing away.

"I need a favor" Kakashi coughed, effectively interrupting Pakkun. Shiro's efforts to muffle a laugh were not unnoticed causing his face to boil with embarrassment.

Giving himself a second to breath to allow his embarrassment to subdue, he finally asked.

"Can you track someone for me; this is an item that belongs to them." His voice rang with authority so that his _loyal _companion wouldn't get the chance to divulge more of the personal details of his life.

The fur on his back stood eerily straight as he noticed Kakashi throw him a quick intimidating glare, compelled to help for the sake of his promised dinner treats. Kakashi stretched out the item before his nose to take a sniff.

"No problem, follow me Kakashi" Pakkun barked while sniffing to slowly test the direction of the scent before turning and pawing his way to the exit.

Kakashi took a glance back at Shiro and waved, "Don't worry I'll handle this, thanks."

Taking after Pakkun he head out the exit to only just catch Shiro's words. "I'll be sure to have more copies tomorrow!" His lazy eye crinkled with a smile.

* * *

><p>"UGH" Riko exhaled loudly realizing she snagged her gloves on a pry wooden board while entering her apartment in quite an unorthodox manner.<p>

"That's the FOURTH pair this week!" cursing herself not knowing whether to blame her laziness to fix the panel or her inability to remember that the panel was loose.

Riko muttered as she climbed out of the passage in the floor. She replaced the loose floorboard back into its proper place to conceal it from unwanted eyes before rolling onto the floor. She heaved out a sigh while throwing her arms outwards staring at the bare ceiling above.

None of her neighbors knew that she was secretly an ANBU black ops member; all they knew is that she was the single, odd girl next door. Her neighbors wouldn't be alarmed by the grunting she had made earlier as it was quite common for her to break objects and find herself tangled in heap on the floor, she was quite, to be blunt, clumsy.

All this sneaking around was quite bothersome, she sometimes wished she had some semblance of a normal life. _Why did I become a kunoichi again, more over an ANBU member?_

Picking herself up off the floor, she carefully treaded her way to the bookcase placing her newly purchased book that she retrieved from her pouch, onto the shelf grudgingly having to exert every ounce of self control from cracking open her book right now as she was due for much needed sleep.

_If only I didn't have to patrol tonight. _

She moped as she fingered the title of the book longingly. Shaking her head to dust off her thoughts she began to push her bookcase aside. Drumming a specific sequence of panels on the wall a door popped forward revealing a hidden closet where she had kept her shinobi tools and several Anbu outfits and masks.

Pulling at the seams of the ribbon that held her fox mask in place her wavy hair fell along her back with a cool, silky caress. She eyed her mask contemplatively, her earlier days at the academy as a young shinobi came flooding back to her.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the front row of the class she clutched her shorts eagerly waiting for her sensei to arrive.<p>

Her class was filled with mischief in the making and obnoxiously loud conversations, it slowly started to annoy her especially since she wasn't a part of it. She was no introvert however she found it difficult striking conversations with her classmates; it did not make her sad as she knew there was a time for everything. The only person she could sincerely speak to was her sensei, he was a kind, soft spoken man and she loved the roundabout ways he taught his lessons.

Glancing at the clock, she shifted around nervously, twisting her pencil between her fingers waiting for the hands of the clock to strike three.

Her ears piqued as she heard the door hinges creak, as always her sensei was right on time. He casually paced his way to the middle of the room, hands in pockets. One clear of the throat and he caught everyone's attention, the classroom finally piping down, he smiled.

"Today I'm going to teach you a life philosophy, one that goes down the essence of the Konoha itself."

Before he was able to continue his thoughts the class groaned and whined. Sitting there she blushed feeling ashamed to be apart of this class because they rarely respected her sensei.

A kid who constantly picked his nose whined, "Sensei! Why can't you teach us how to use fire jutsu like you do? Pleaaseee."

The class echoed along with his pleads. Rather than get annoyed, her sensei just laughed, Riko admiring the calm nature he always held.

"Someday, but today I feel that you're all old enough to understand what makes us leaf shinobi." The class remained quiet and uninterested, her sensei sighed warm heartedly.

"Alright, I'll cut you guys a deal. If you guys behave today then next class I'll show you how to take down an opponent with just your right pinkie" he said demonstrating his right hand fisted except for his pinkie. He had finally won their attention as they had begun to excitedly whisper amongst themselves.

"Leave your belongings in the class and follow me. I'm going to take you on a little field trip." He said motioning over his shoulder for them to follow, leading his way out of the class.

She hoped out of her seat as she rushed to be first in line after her sensei, slowing down to follow in his footsteps. Unconsciously she slipped her hands in her pockets like he did.

"Ugh I really don't want to listen to sensei lecture today, why don't we skip class?" a few of her classmates whispered ungratefully behind her.

She slowly felt her annoyance pick up again, making her fist clench uncomfortably deep in her pockets, her feet dragging unhappily across the ground in order to hold her tongue. She couldn't help but mutter to herself on how ungrateful, immature kids they were.

She froze at the feel of something light cupping her head, ruffling her hair in the process. Lifting her head to see the source of the touch, her eyes widened to see her sensei rustling her hair affectionately. He had obviously picked up on her feelings and thought to soothe her. With a smile as warm as the sun he managed to break her cold mood, she too couldn't help but pull her lips up into a smile herself. The smile was chiseled into her face the entire journey and she grew surprisingly oblivious to her classmates chattering.

Reaching the end of their journey they stood before a flame sculpture with the word 'Hokage' inscribed beneath it.

Without wait, sensei began to speak. "There is a flame in all your hearts that today I'd like to light" he pointed towards them.

"All of you today are growing, capable shinobi, it is important to know begin to understand why you became a shinobi and what _exactly_ you fight for."

"I will tell you know, sheer strength and intelligence will not allow you to survive in a battlefield." He said bluntly.

"You will one day find yourself in a scenario fighting all odds unable to stand up from fatigue."

Glancing around she was aware of the fright her classmates tried to hide, but their eyes betrayed them, and in all honesty she herself began to shiver at the thought of being surrounded by enemies and unable to even scream for her life.

"However I'd like to tell you that there is another strength within that will fuel your strength even in the most impossible scenario."

"It is the fire in your heart that tells you to stand when you cannot, to fight when you cannot; it is a fire that will whisper to you the wills of which you fight."

"In Konoha we call this the Will of Fire, and as shinobi of Konoha we all fight to keep our beloved village safe and each for our own personal reasons as well."

"Let me demonstrate" he stated with a half smile. He disappeared out of sight to land on a branch of a nearby tree, plucking two generous leaves.

He immediately returned to them, all of his class staring at him bewildered.

"On a day like today without wind if I drop a leaf it will not travel very far before falling to the ground, much like you trying to fight a battle without strength." he demonstrated letting go of the leaf, it falling quickly to the ground next to his feet.

"Although there will be days where this leaf will be graced with wind to travel many places, but it will not always be as lucky, the same applies to you and your reach will be limited."

"However…" he continued as he brought his arm out before him with his palm facing upward.

Riko and her class gaped at their sensei as he produced one of his famous flames, one that danced above his palm beautifully. He raised his other hand a few inches above the flame to release the leaf before it. They all chattered in amazement as if watching magic trick when the leaf floated steadily above the flame instead of diving to its expected doom. He chuckled at their amusement, Riko especially shimmering with the sight before her.

"This flame demonstrates your Wills of Fire, and if you cherish its strength and seek it, you will always stand steadily as this leaf."

"This is the unique strength us Leaf shinobi of the Fire country hold"

"I must warn you, if you seek strength only out of selfish self-interest such as the lust for power and abandon shinobi teachings, it will not end well for you, as the fire will betray and consume you." He stated grimly as the stable edges of the flame began to undo becoming greedy. The flame advanced upwards, licking the corners of the leaf only to momentarily expand, burst and consume the leaf whole.

Everyone stared wide-eyed as the flame extinguished; his point had definitely sunk in as a few gulped quite audibly.

"Now, what are your Wills of Fire?" he asked smiling, the grim expression completely wiped of his face as if it never was there.

"I fight to protect my new baby sister!" a boy bravely answered.

"My will is to always keep my family safe" another girl contributed.

The class fluidly tossed their tossed their ideas towards their sensei. Their sensei smiled proudly before them, addressing that they should all continue to shape and form their wills before dismissing them.

The feeling of uncertainty and doubt tattered through Riko, as she stood stone cold still unaware of her sensei dismissing them and the sounds of feet travelling farther in the distance. The edges of her mind began to ache as she attempted to figure out what her will was, but for the life of her she couldn't. _What is my will…what do I fight for?_

A warm air tickled her face, unconsciously she batted at the air around her to shoo it away.

"Riko?"

She jumped back with a yelp as she realized her sensei's face was leveled inches with hers trying to grab her attention.

"Are you okay?"

She stood to correct herself as she mustered only a hesitant smile to her face, "Yes sensei, I'm fine."

"Mmm, you don't look fine, mind to share your troubles with me? I'm always here to help." he offered sitting down as he patted the ground next to him. She automatically took a seat next to him compelled to confine her worries in him, maybe he could help after all. Not sure how to phrase the question she opted for the simplest way.

"Sensei, I don't know what my Will is." It came out more like a statement rather than a question; she figured it would be best to add more.

"I mean, as you know I don't have any family having given their lives for the village, and I really don't have any friends right now…" she continued gulping as she aroused a certain degree of sadness that she usually was good keeping at bay.

Her sensei interrupted her thoughts with a laugh as he ruffled her hair some more.

She felt bewildered, _why was he laughing?_ She clearly remembered him stating that only her will would aid her to live in battle, was he mocking her inability to find a reason?

"Riko" his eyes crinkled with warmth, "You're so young and you have yet to see the life of a shinobi, you have plenty of time to discover the whispers of your will."

"Let me ask you, what do you enjoy the most?" he hedged.

She took a moment to breathe and think but found nothing. She pursued harder only to hear the sounds of the birds and feel the sway of grass blades amongst the hands she used to support herself. Suddenly it dawned her and was as clear as daylight.

She turned to see her sensei already smiling as if he was already aware of the answer. "I enjoy sitting outdoors, I do it so often and I can't help but marvel at my surroundings." Her answer came out fast now and full of certainty.

"It always clears my head and takes away my worries, I want to protect this." She said pointing to her surroundings.

"Because…one day I want to sit here and be able to enjoy it with someone I love." A blush tingled across her cheeks.

He pushed aside the hair tangled across her face and tucked it behind her ear. "See you already knew the answer."

She smiled greatly for the second time that day. "Thank you sensei."

* * *

><p>Finding herself standing back in her quiet apartment she went to place her mask gingerly into the closet. She smiled to herself as she remembered why she donned on this mask everyday. Her will of fire flickered strongly within her.<p>

She placed the rest of her items in the closet, her vest, katana and pouch. She pushed the closet door shut and slid her bookcase back into place. A small ache grew in her shoulders. Reaching out to her shoulder she massaged it gently to relieve the ache realizing the rest of her joints ached too from perching in various trees all night looking out for the village's safety. She figured it would be best to stretch her joints by dancing it off.

Humming a small tune to herself she worked herself into a spiraling dance, grateful to that fact she lives alone.

"This is the place" Pakkun announced as they had reached the second level of an apartment close to the Hokage's building.

_Quite convenient_ Kakashi thought, the apartment he resided in back in the days was on the outskirts of town and quite the sham. The floorboards don't creak either, testing the floor, displeased that Anbu members lived in luxury these days. "

Thanks Pakkun, that will be all for now." He watched Pakkun disappear into a midst of smoke.

Clutching onto the wallet, Kakashi held out his arm to knock on the door Pakkun directed him. His fist stopped midway having noticed that the door was already slightly open. _Honestly how careless is this person?_

With a slight nudge the door flung wide open, he peered in to call out to the resident however he was greeted by an entirely different sight.

A woman clad in black clothing dancing, eyes closed while humming a foreign tune. Dancing? No, it looked different, her twists and turns were much more precise as if she were training or from his perspective, dodging enemies in battle gracefully.

Her hair moved on it's own as she spiraled, he found it mesmerizing to watch her brown hair come to life as light shone upon it turning into beautiful shades of auburn. It reminded Kakashi of the autumn's he'd spend in the forest watching the leaves dance as they gracefully fell to the forest floor.

One moment he was examining wondrously at the subtly in which she moved the next he watched her crash and fall as she stubbed her toe on the leg of a table. Taken aback from the sight a rumbling grew in his stomach, before he knew his presence was declared with his laughter, he just couldn't help himself. _How amusing_.

Riko grimaced in pain as she caught hold of her throbbing toe. She was all too consumed in pain when the sound of laughter shocked her like a whip of electricity.

The laughter was at an abnormally near proximity. Without hesitation her instincts kicked into overdrive, easily accessing a kunai she appeared before the intruder instantaneously, kunai purchased tight against the soft flesh of throat.

Kakashi stood dazed. He felt the catch of sharp blade dig painfully at his throat before he even saw her move. _When…?_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>I hope you loved the introduction to the new character, I love the way she is turning out and I especially enjoyed writing up her flashback.

Still getting the hang of writing in Kakashi's POV, at one hand I feel I know and can relate to his character so well and on the other I feel I'm trying too hard, hopefully it came out okay. Please let me know :)

I almost cleared this story a few times because I feel I still need alot of practice in writing, you should see the mess I created out of my bookcase looking for inspiration ._.

Feedback and opinions would be much appreciated.

Here is a sum up of any words you came across and weren't sure about the translation (It felt appropriate to write them in their Japanese counterparts since I hear them in my head as such):

Shinobi: Ninja or male ninja.

Kuchiyose no jutsu: Summoning jutsu

Kunoichi: Female ninja

Kunai: A dagger blade used by shinobi.


End file.
